<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clingy by Arkaidou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859061">clingy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou'>Arkaidou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Touch-Starved, but I had no clue what to add, so I left it as a Drabble, this was supposed to to in a different direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>garbage Drabble lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai &amp; Taka, Jin Sakai &amp; Yuna, Kenji &amp; Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-. Effervescent </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">off the depths of flesh </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">rainfall flecks .-<br/><br/></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How they hadn’t noticed sooner amazed them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned into every touch, shivered at fingers grazing his skin, hands lingered for a minute too long, seemed to feel sad when he lost their touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jin Sakai was touch starved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had only realized it when he confessed it while dealing with the side effects of medicine after a bad fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Yuna held a hand out and placed the back of it on Jin’s forehead to feel his temperature.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She was about to retreat when he gently grabbed her hand and placed it back on his forehead. He looked up at her with dopey eyes, clearly out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I like your touch. It’s warm. It makes me feel safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there were other times where it was so obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taka had held his hand on Jin’s shoulder for a long time while talking. After they were done with their conversation and Taka took his hand away Jin seemed to be in a slightly bad mood, nobody knew why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also had odd habits in his sleep too. If anyone placed their bedrolls too close to his he seemed to cling to them. All 3 of them had learned that individually.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“How did this happen?” Yuna scolded</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I don’t know! I just woke up and he was here!” Kenji gestured to his right side where Jin rested, gripping onto his arm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“He won’t let go and he’s stronger than me! Yuna, help, please!” Kenji whined. Yuna rolled her eyes as she pried a sleeping Jin off of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Taka blearily opened his eyes. It was cold out, he could feel the wind on his face and yet his backside felt oddly warm. He moved his hands down to his hips and could feel a pair of arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Actually, now that he was waking up he could feel someone behind him, and their head resting on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He knows he didn’t fall asleep like this, did Jin do this? Why? He knows Jin fell asleep before all of them so why was he here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">After what happened with Taka and Kenji Yuna decided to place her bedroll closest to Jin instead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She thought she would be safe but when she woke up Jin laid on her stomach, his hand over where hers was laying idly. She chuckled at that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They never confronted Jin on that as to not embarrass him or make him feel bad. They never really minded it anyways so they would take turns sleeping closer to Jin every night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems like he picked up on their pattern and his behaviors because he was always gone in the morning or awake before anyone else. Sometimes even sleeping away from everyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was clear now that all he really craves from them is touch, and they’re happy to oblige. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>